


Green Grass

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis and Peridot talk about earth.





	Green Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, but only with 100 word fics.
> 
>  
> 
> (All about SU

 

“What do you see?” A voice asked a gem.

 

“ _Sky, sky blue.”_ The gem answered looking at the earth’s sky. “That’s all I see..” The gem, a Peridot smiled at her, while looking at the sky herself. “...Admit it, you can’t even get this view on Homeworld..”

 

The other gem, a Lapis Lazuli, felt a chill graze her form she shivered. “The wind… you can’t get either.” The Peridot nodded, before taking notice of a small fly that had landed on her nose.

 

“See this? This fly, can’t have it on Homeworld.” She chuckled.

 

“Homeworld is really lame.” Lapis smiled.


End file.
